


Beneath the Waves, I Can See Silver

by kurohachi



Series: Sherlock Rare Pair Bingo Fills [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:58:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurohachi/pseuds/kurohachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entry for <a href="http://rarepairbingo.tumblr.com">Sherlock Rare Pair Bingo</a> prompt round 1: Mermaid<br/>––<br/>Greg Lestrade is just an ordinary fisherman. Sherlock is not just an ordinary merman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

My bingo card for this round:


	2. Beneath the Waves, I Can See Silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg Lestrade is just an ordinary fisherman, until he catches a mermaid in his net.

This is where my fic would go. Put any warnings or triggers on the AO3 tag, you don't have to put it inside the story.

"Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum."


End file.
